Wedding Bells and Arrows as well
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: Okay, so I figured that since I wrote a proposal one that it was my civic duty as an author to follow up with the wedding, so here is the sequel to "Proposals" which again means its like a prequel to "Return of a Hero". Hope you like. No real knowledge on weddings :P I thought it was cute. Let me know what you think... :D "I am the Hero Who gives crooks the shaft!" QQ
1. Chapter 1: The Big Day

It was the big day, the day she would marry Honker. She was nervous. She not only had to do the wedding once, like every other bride, but she and Honker thought it was best to do it twice, once as their normal identities, and then again as their superhero identities. If it wasn't for Director Hooter, Morgana, and Launchpad, she didn't know if she could get it all put together.

She walked downstairs and found her mother and her soon to be mother-in-law waiting for her with breakfast. Hooter had filled out all the forms for Gosalyn and Honker's wedding as a gift to them, knowing how long it would usually take for that, and how much Gosalyn hated paperwork. They were in the Mallard residence while the boys were all at the Muddlefoot home next door, including her little brother, Derek Mallard.

They spent the morning getting ready and were at the church by noon. Gosalyn had some old friends from out of town be her maids of honor, as she couldn't choose who she had wanted for her maid of honor that day and her bridesmaid. Mandara Thoth, who had once been known as the hero, Melodious the Flaming Ninja was a blonde creature known as a human, but she was using some of her old magic to make herself look like a red furred monkey with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a light red bridesmaid gown. She stood next to a duck that looked similar to Gosalyn in almost every aspect, save for the fact that her red hair was up in a bun, she was wearing a light purple version of the bridesmaid gown, and she was in a wheel chair. This was in fact another version of Gosalyn, but she was from another dimension that was called the Cyber dimension. She was Cyberwing Quack, the viral avenger, when in her hero form, but at the moment, when and if asked, she was simply Cybe Quack, a short version of her hero name. The last of the Maids was another version of Gosalyn, but from a more familiar universe; the Negaverse. This Gosalyn was wearing a light pink version. She was a little more complicated since becoming a teenager. She not only had a hero version; the Crimson Avenger, but also a villainess side of her when working with her father, Negaduck; Quiverwing Death. Today though, if asked, she would say her name was Crimson Rose, a variation of her own hero name and mixed with that of their leader's. All four of these girls, along with one other, had formed the Dimensionals as children, a team of super hero girls who would be able to pick up the slack if they needed the help. They hadn't been together since their leader, a hero named Dark Rose, had disappeared. They kept in contact sometimes, but Mandara wasn't always able to use her powers as she locked them up in a chest to keep her friends in her world safe, and there were issues going on in the other St. Canards.

Gosalyn smiled to her duplicates and her friends. She looked towards the alter as the music started and smirked as she noticed Honker's nervousness show through his suit and tie. Gosalyn hadn't been allowed to look in a mirror because Binky, Honker's mother, knew how much she hated looking pretty. She was wearing a silver tiara in her red hair, a long white gown with a cut up to her knee on the right, and it looked like a wedding dressed mixed in with a prom dress. She was even wearing a set of glass slippers that Morgana had picked out for her. The only thing that Gosalyn had been able to choose to wear that day was a necklace that was made of a simple silver chain and three objects. The first two objects were rings that had been from her original parents while the third item was a small charm that her adoptive father had given her when she turned fifteen, just before he disappeared; a miniature arrow made of gold with a heart attached to it. It made her feel like they were there with her.

Gosalyn looked stunning. Director Hooter had been asked to give the bride away, as Launchpad would be giving her away as Quiverwing Quack. It was a small reception, mainly consisting of family and some agents. Gosalyn had become friends with some of Launchpad's old friends; Huey, Dewy, and Louie, their uncle Scrooge McDuck, Webbigale, and Fenton Crackshell. The whole group had come over from Duckburg to cheer the young couple on. Little Derek was almost five years old and was dressed in his best suit. He carried the silver rings to the couple on a small purple pillow. Director Hooter couldn't help but notice how much he looked like his father, Drake Mallard.

Gosalyn cried with joy as she said "I do" and received a passionate kiss from Honker. Honker then proceeded to lift her up with a surprising amount of strength and carried her out the church doors, with her laughing like a child along the way.


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Night

Arrowtech was adjusting his mask as he waited by the alter. He was nervous about this. Sure, he had married the girl of his dreams already, but to marry her as a superhero was like marrying a goddess in his mind. With the music starting, he started wondering what dress she would wear in her hero form. Would it be the same dress, or would she do something different to set her apart from her secret identity? He soon got his answer.

While her secret identity had worn a prom like dress, Quiverwing Quack was wearing a white version of her usually green and purple costume. Even the feather of her Robin Hood styled hat was white. Arrowtech felt his heart melt and for a split second, felt like he himself was melting before remembering that that was illogical.

There were many heroes at the church tonight, including a few agents from S.H.U.S.H. who were accompanying the director, who was an old friend of the family's. The people who didn't know the family very well were wondering about Morgana's presence till they heard that she had once dated Darkwing and still kept in touch with Quiverwing and Darkwing until his disappearance. Gizmoduck was sitting next to Morgana and Hooter, trying to for once be humble under Morgana's scornful gaze. The wedding was held at a church again to make sure identities were hidden, and the priest was under hero's oath not to spill about identities, as priests were often sworn to secrecy about such things.

Spellcaster Duck was the ring bearer. Launchpad gave the bride away. Crimson Avenger, Melodious Flame, and Cyberwing Quack were all dressed in their uniforms, but holding roses. Cyberwing hovered in her digital form, Crimson smiling in her dark red version of Darkwing's costume, and Melodious wearing a white version of her ninja uniform for today.

This time, when the "I do's" were exchanged, Quiverwing kissed her husband and when she was carried out, she grabbed her husband with one arm and shot a grappling hook arrow with her other hand. The two zipped off into the night, and on their way to fight whatever crime was out there, because frankly, how else would you expect Quiverwing to enjoy a honeymoon? She'd go stir crazy after two days of just sitting on a pretty island!

**My apologies for using the character name "Crimson Avenger" without permission, but I felt that the other version I had created for NegaGosalyn wouldn't be appropriate for a wedding scene as she becomes her "Villianous" form, Quiverwing Death. The name originally belongs to Scyphi for their newly remodeled version of Quiverwing Quack as a teenager/ adult. There is no other real connection, but I do hope you'll read their stories as they are amazing authors as well. Hope you like this little fluff as I've never even seen a real wedding before, :P Have fun :D**


End file.
